Sunlight Boy
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Now that he’s finally began a real, true relationship with his two most favorite people in the world, Gil finally feels alright. But that all turns for worse when Uma reads the names off the scroll. {Takes place right after Sunshine Boy}
1. chapter 1

**Feels good to be back!**

 **Sorry for the wait, but I'm kinda busy trying to conquer the world (or at least school) so ya know?**

* * *

Gil giddily tried to wake up Harry and Uma, but yet what he had not learned was how they were _n_ _ot_ morning birds, and had not a care for measly worms.

"Gil, get the fudge off me right now or I will feed you to the sharks," Uma snapped, blindly grabbing for Harry's pocketwatch at staring at it blearily. "It's freaking five in the morning! Go back to sleep!"

Harry barely stirred, or was awake and didn't tell anyone, Gil couldn't tell as he regretfully clambered back under the sheets as he pirate cuddled on his side. The other smirked. _Blackmail, Harry Hook, son of the infamous Captain Hook, one of the most threatening villains kid on the Isle, is very clingy._

"I swear, love, if you tell anyone..." Harry growled, half-awake and seeking sleep. His hook was on the bedside table but he curved his finger and pressed it to Gil's neck. "I'll hook ya."

Gil turned so he stared back at Harry, nuzzling his head into the other's neck. "No you wouldn't, you love me too much." Soon enough, sleep took him as well, happy and comfortable with his two most favorite people in the world.

* * *

 _What? You though this was gonna be a happy story? _

* * *

When Uma finally allowed them to wake up, Gil grabbed the scroll, eyes lit up with joy as he unrolled it for his lovers. They sat down in the middle of the floor, interested in what it said. Uma was the only one that could really read out of the three of them, so she repeated each word out loud.

Her face fell with each name she listed, Harry's too as he peered over her shoulder. Gil's face beamed as he heard his captain and first mates's name, waiting impatiently, nearly bouncing as he anticipated his name.

Uma turned the paper over, unrolling it further in near desperation. Tears glazed her eyes as she looked at Gil, who's happy face instantly turned downward. Harry pulled him in a close hug, pressing soft kisses against his neck. "Love... I..." he whispered.

"I'm not invited..." he whispered, once, twice, three times. "I'm not going to Auradon..."

Suddenly, to the others' surprise, his fist slammed down against the wood, pure anger in his eyes. "All because I'm Gaston's son! That's it! Stupid king! I HATE YOU!" Gil felt sobs wrack his body as he finished screaming out his anger and pain. Why did he have to be born like this? Why was he born Gaston's son? Why couldn't he have been born some other villain? He curled up, blocking Uma and Harry's touches, only embraced by the pain and feel of discrimination. _Just because he was Gaston's son._

This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! He was going to be stuck on this stupid Isle forever! Why was he cursed?

He just wanted to be free. For once. Why was it such a crime? What had he done to deserve being Gaston's son? Why... why couldn't LeFou take him? Why couldn't Belle understand he was innocent? Why couldn't Beast _think_ before imprisoning the kids? WHY?!

Gil screamed again. This time, his strength got the better of him and the boards gave way. He felt his fist bleed, but it was a nice distraction to the pain he was already feeling.

"It's alright, love, get it out," Harry murmured in his ear, the cold metal of his hook tracing the blond's jawline. "Just get it all out."

Tears streamed down his face, as he launched onto the pirate. "Please...no...I can't..." he choked. "I can't take much of this anymore!" Gil let Harry hold him, while Uma was busy tearing the scroll to shreds in anger. He needed them, more then ever. He pulled away and kissed Harry, though it was sloppy because of his tears, it held all his emotions. Harry gladly returned it easily, loosing his blond hair and running a hand through it repeatedly.

"You're gonna come with us, Gil. I swear on my uncle's name you will," Uma growled. "That... that _king_ will bring you over, even if I have to drag his butt here and prove that you're worthy to come. Because you deserve it more than us Gil." She wrapped her arms around Gil. "I promise, we're gonna protect you. Don't go anywhere without one of us or the crew. We still haven't gotten to really kill your family."

Gil only nodded, as he looked up, thinking. "I'm... hungry, can we go eat?" Of course, it was typical for him to change the subject when it was about his family and he didn't quite feel like a teary gut-spilling morning (more than it already was) so decided to lighten the mood.

Uma petted Gil's head with a soft smile. "Of course, sunshine."

* * *

Ben couldn't believe his ears when his father spoke. The words, they weren't the ones he wanted to here. They rang in his head even after Adam said them.

 _"Dad! I just wanted to bring some new kids over and..." Ben looked at his father carefully._

 _The former king chuckled. "Son, you're king, so why ask me? You can make choices yourself!"_

 _He nodded. "I know, but I still like to ask you before I decide. I have a few more on the list, some kids that I've put a lot of research into. So... there's Dizzy, Drizella's daughter. Evie told me they were really close after she attended the public school. There's her cousin, Anthony, and I was also thinking about Anthony's Mom, Anastasia? She wasn't really a villain, remember? She fell in love with the baker..."_

 _That seemed to really hurt Adam, as everything was dawning on him. Anastasia wasn't bad, she was good... and Hades... others... he gulped... the kids... but still, he steeled through and listened to Ben._

 _"A lot of info I got from the villains records, by the way. Thanks for keeping them and the law villains gotta have a birth certificate." Adam smiled. Villains were only allowed to Auradon during pregnancy, which all of them had too. "Annnyyyway, Harriet, and Harry Hook, yeah, they're two different people. We already have CJ and Freddie so maybe we could suggest... bringing back Zevon?" Ben looked up nervously to his father._

 _"Again, you're the king, I can't stop you."_

 _"And I want your opinion. Be honest if you have a problem, please." Ben cleared his throat. "Maybe in another trip we could bring the Queen of Heart's son, Ace, Morgana's son Morgan, who by the way has some magic talents so might wanna keep that in touch and..." he flipped through the paper, "Janet Sparrow?" The words sounded wrong to him. He looked again at his notes. Yup. Janet. Maybe she shortened it or something? It just didn't sound right._

 _"And..." he took a breath, "Uma, Ursula's daughter, and..." he stared at his father's expression, "Gil, son of Gaston."_

 _He watched the former king carefully, noting how his neutral expression turned to a frown at th mention of his nemesis. No. Please accept._

 _"You mean Gaston Jr. or Gaston III right?"_

 _"No... Gil... his third son..."_

 _Then came the words he never thought he'd hear._

 _"Son, Gaston only has two children."_

* * *

 **BAM! We're back again with the angst and sadness and me just torturing people.** **Yes I will try to update faster but you can't rush good writing.**

 **P.S. Janet is Jamie's birth name. Not my idea. Don't come to me if there's a problem (run Val run)**

 **~Evil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somehow Ben knew Malef, EQ, Jafar, and Cruella has kids... he's psychic apparently.**

 **And I'm going to have a SWAT team after me.**

 **Warning: attempted murder**

* * *

Ben couldn't believe his ears. Had he really just heard that right? Gil _didn't exist?_

"There were no records at all of his existence, son."

 _No._ No. No. That _can't_ be true! Evie said... Mal...

He was so confused at the moment. How was Gil not a person when Evie and Mal had said something.

"That or Gil had no birth certificate, making him illegally born." The words sunk in. Gaston wouldn't do that to his own child, would he? He couldn't have hurt his own son and make him not exist. "If that was the truth, his name cannot be signed or written on any professional document, as Auradon rules." _Professional documents..._ the meaning dawned on him.

 _If Gil exists, I can't bring him to Auradon._

* * *

Gil traced the grains of wood on the table, barely staring at his food. _I'm not coming to Auradon. Why?!_ He reluctantly took a fry, making Uma and Harry at least content he wouldn't starve.

"It's alright, Gil," Uma said, kissing the top of his head as Harry _dared_ anyone in the shop to make a comment. Luckily, most of the crew was there who had immediately accepted them. The crew was family, and couldn't for the sake of them reject their captain, first mate, and second mate.

One of the customers gave a disgusted glance, and Desiree was right there to shove her sword in his face. "If anything, you're more disgusting," she hissed.

Everything was pretty quiet for a while. Gil didn't say anything, which was starting to worry Uma. She knew Gil was upset, but he still liked to talk.

"Well well, if it isn't the runt trying to hide," a voice drawled. Uma and Harry looked up, immediately growling as Harry reached for his sword.

Junior smiled darkly as he walked down the steps. He watched as Uma made no move towards him. "Refusing to serve a customer, Uma? Wonder what your mom would say."

She gritted her teeth. "You're not welcome here. Go find somewhere else to eat."

The eldest son of Gaston only took a seat, smirking at her. "Make me, Shrimpy." Uma flinched at the nickname, as some of the customers left, sensing a fight.

Immediately, a tentacle lashed out, slamming into Uma. "STOP DRIVING AWAY CUSTOMERS!" Ursula shrieked. "YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE!"

"It wasn't me," she gasped as she took each beating.

"IT WAS MY SISTER'S DISGUSTING BOY, HUH? WHERE IS HE?!" Uma watched as Morgan quickly hid, Junior only smiling.

"Miss, it appears you have a problem. I apologize for having any part in it," he said, watching as Gil was shaking. Ursula seemed to halt, noticing Gaston's heir. Gil took the silence as a time to make a move.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" He yelled, immediately slamming his fists into his older brother. All his loyalty was gone. Junior and Bronze had almost killed him, he was done being nice. Gil kept punching Junior, drawing blood from the obviously surprised teen. "See how you like it! Feel so helpless don't you?!" He screamed in Junior's ear, aiming a punch upside his jaw.

Suddenly, Junior's eyes flashed as he grabbed the offending arm, twisting it painfully. Gil whimpered, going limp on instinct. He let Junior beat him, not protecting himself at all. He snarled at Harry and Uma. "If you _try_ to take him back, I'll kill you."

"Why do you want him so much?!" Uma asked, fists clenched. "You've made it abundantly clear you don't care for him."

"Well, Dad wasn't happy when Bronze tried to kill him. Gil has something we don't, and we're going to use that. Details I can't tell, so don't test me." He suddenly held up something, and Uma's eyes widened. It was the knife Ariel was supposed to use to kill Prince Eric, the one she failed to use and died before allowed to live again and marry him. Now, it was a highly weaponized object that could turn anyone into sea foam. "I _can_ kill you very easily with this. It still works, if you don't believe me..." he grabbed Desiree, dropping Gil on the floor.

He cut of a small lock of her hair, watching as it shriveled into sea foam. Junior held it to her throat. "Bye-bye, girly," he cooed.

"No!" Jonas cried, knocking Desiree out of the way as the blade crashed down into his chest. Blood quickly seeped out. He gurgled and foamed at the mouth. Desiree covered her mouth as tears escaped her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Gil screamed. Uma and Harry watched as his eyes turned bright gold, grabbing Junior and flinging him aside like he was the Hulk, and ripped the blade out of Jonas's chest. Uma sword she saw gold magic zipping up the wound, and cleaning away any foam.

Th blond panted, blinking and sitting with the blade in hand. Junior slowly got up. "Well, that was interesting. It all the years we've tortured you, you've never once done a thing, but when we hurt someone else," he laughed, before stalking over and grabbing the knife, plunging it into Gil's back. "If it's true then..."

Gil made quiet noises, eyes widened at the pain before Junior took out the dagger.

"GIL!" Uma screamed at the top of her lungs, running over and catching him as he fell. "It's okay, it's okay baby. You're gonna be okay." Gil's eyes flashed gold again. His wound slowly healed up, and Junior smiled, ripping him away from Uma.

She blinked. "I don't understand... how is he...?"

Junior smiled. "It's a long story," he said, before walking out and leaving the two pirates completely shocked.

* * *

As the horror seemed to end, an old wrinkled lady quickly left the shop, paying a generous tip to the waiters and rushing through the streets. Most people gave weird looks because well, it's an _old lady_ running like Dash Parr.

The lady didn't mind as she pushed past people, and if you looked close, you could see tears in her eyes.

Once she reached her destination, an old abandoned storehouse where no one else lived, she locked herself in and turned on the flickering lights. Her glamour dropped into a beautiful woman, one that would rival any of the Auradon princesses and win.

The woman gasped softly as she shook, unable to contain what she just saw. Slowly, she paced over to where a glass ball sat. She placed a hand ontop of it, as magic energy flowed into the ball. It burst to life, showing images inside.

Images of Gaston Jr. beating up Gil and nearly killing him.

The scene replayed over and over again, as the lady sat down and watched it. It hurt so much to see it. _The blond panted, blinking and sitting with the blade in hand. Junior slowly got up. "Well, that was interesting. It all the years we've tortured you, you've never once done a thing, but when we hurt someone else," he laughed, before stalking over and grabbing the knife, plunging it into Gil's back. "If it's true then..." Gil made quiet noises, eyes widened at the pain before Junior took out the dagger._

"I'm so sorry Gil," Circe whispered, a tear running down her face. "I'm sorry my precious angel...

"My little boy."

* * *

 ***bursts the room with Men In Black/Ghostbusters mashup and full army outfit* Come at me SWAT team, I'm ready. *loads rifle***

 **If you don't know who Circe is, you don't know Disney. At all. BUT... more importantly, if you don't know who Dash Parr is (and DO NOT Google it then say you do) you are truly not a good Disney Pixar fan.**

 ***cough* Incredibles *cough***

 **~Evil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot bunnies attention! Plot bunnies attack!**

 **I always theorized that the Cour Four never got physical abuse (Carlos a little bit, but nothing major) because the villains always were talking about making them the worst of the worst, truly evil. While, on the other hand, we actually saw Ursula nearly beating Uma after _What's My Name._ If Uma didn't jump, the tentacle would've slammed and tripped her, making her fall and possibly get a concussion if she hit her head. Eh, just my theory.**

* * *

Gil shook as he faced his father again.

"What do you want with me?" He squeaked.

Gaston glared. "Let's just say we have a little... secret we've been hiding about you. Your mother, perhaps?"

Junior and Bronze smirked. "Oh... did little baby bro remember about her?"

Gil curled up suddenly at the mention. He didn't remember his mother except for a pretty face and blond hair that cascaded around her like a halo.

"Your mother, Gil, was someone important," Gaston said. "She has a hatred against the Beast as well, but even before that. Now, she resides here," he knelt down, "with only a withered rose."

* * *

Adam sat at his desk, the old one he used to use when he was king. It was a dark wood, with carved roses along the sides. His nails gently scraped against the top.

The poor "Gil" person. Either Gaston gave illegal birth to him, he wasn't Gaston's son in the first place, or "Gil" wasn't his real name. Adam wasn't quite sure which one was true. Maybe they all were.

He growled softly, nails digging in the wood.

"Dad?" A soft voice asked, as Ben peeked around the door. The young king smiled at his father, before shuffling in with some papers. "I think we might have an answer to the problem." He laid them down, looking at his father. "But, I was planning a trip to the Isle again, to see how the children were faring. We've already planned bringing some over by Evie's request."

Adam knew the real reason he wanted to go over, but smiled anyway. "Just... be careful, okay?"

Ben nodded. "Since we had just brought Freddie and..." he coughed, "CJ tagged along, they decided to help escort us." He smiled at his father awkwardly. "I just really hope we can find him."

"Me too."

Ben hurried out, seeing the two girls smiling easily at him. CJ scoffed after. "Gil's as real as you," she punched him playfully in the arm, "had a good fight with his brothers once. I ain't a runt, he shouldn't be either. Gaston's just a messed up guy, though I can't believe he'd do that to Gil." She crossed her arms. "Harry might kill him if he finds out, and that's not saying about Uma. Poor lass. Carryin' the weight of others on her shoulders. It ain't her fight, but she gonna fight it anyway."

"Okay, are you girls sure you're okay going back to the Isle?"

"Set the sails! Hoist the anchor! Off ta pillaging and plundering the island of lost!" CJ cried.

Freddie rolled her eyes, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You really need to stop taking control of every situation. It's annoying."

The blond winked. "That's not whatcha said couple days ago." Freddie spluttered and turned red.

Ben blinked. "Okay... anyway are you packed up?"

Freddie answered for the both of them, glaring at the daughter of Hook who was innocently staring at her nails. "Yup. We're good to go. You?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Meet me in an hour. The limo will be waiting."

CJ groaned. "Not a car!"

* * *

It turned out CJ was quite carsick, which, to Freddie, was absolutely hilarious. "So you can never get seasick, but the second you're in a vehicle with wheels, you're as green as a frog."

Ben was glad he was in front. He was dressed in Isle clothes (Evie modified it with the others help, so he didn't look like Ben at all) and actually driving the car. Guards would only get in the way, but they implanted a tracker in Ben's jeans for safety.

CJ groaned again, leaning out the window. "This will disappear with the bridge, aye? Or is it just gonna fall into the water and..."

"Now _I'm_ going to throw up," Freddie muttered.

"You could be helping!" CJ glared. "At least hold my hair back or hold my stomach! It eases the pain and reduces the popped veins I'm gonna have ta deal with- ugh." She covered her mouth again and turned out the window, Freddie reluctantly holding the other's stomach and gagging when she saw the vomit.

"Thanks," CJ murmured, stomach settling as she leaned against Freddie.

"You're not kissing me until you wash that mouth," Freddie warned. CJ pouted, but obeyed as the shadow girl wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

The limo pulled up to the Isle, luckily it was at the time of night everyone was asleep. Freddie used the small abilities she could control into persuading the shadows to keep them hidden.

After parking in an abandoned warehouse, the three moved quickly along the darkness. "If Zevon's here, I swear to Davy Jones..." CJ muttered.

"Yeah, he's the one who actually taught you about partners. So scary," Freddie rolled her eyes. CJ hushed her as they walked further.

"Probably on the Lost Revenge. Harry will let me on, dunno 'bout you guys," CJ muttered.

"I highly doubt that," a voice called. The three turned around to face Uma and Harry. Harry smiled darkly. "Especially since he's not on the Lost Revenge. Hey Calista."

CJ stiffened at the use of her full name. "Where's Gil?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Uma replied, fists clenching. "Junior dragged him off, almost killed Jonas." Ben glanced between the four, as Uma looked at him. "And who are you?"

Harry's hook met his neck as wild blue eyes stared into him. "Well, put me in a boombox if I'm wrong, we're lookin' at Beast Jr. aren't we?" He snickered. "I think I'd know a pair of Boreadon eyes when I see 'em."

"Harry," Uma warned, sending him a sharp glare. "Don't damage the goods." She glared at Ben as she pulled Harry back. "Especially if they aren't broken yet."

"Um..." was all Ben could muster, looking around the Isle. "So, I guess we were here for a reason. I was going to bring Gil over and... his name wasn't in any of the records," he ended straightforwardly.

Uma snarled. "I swear I'm going to rip Gaston to shreds," she muttered darkly. Her gaze turned back to Ben. "Well, finally come to see what this garbage dump is like?"

"I already got an idea, but I didn't realize it was this bad."

The daughter of the sea witch glared at him. "Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos got the best of it, Beasty-Boy. You know how to tell? When you tapped them, didn't they flinch away?" Ben nodded, remembering those painful memories of the Cour Four avoiding his touch. "The ones who get the best only flinch. They're scared that they will get beaten. But they haven't. The others, the ones who get beaten so much, they can't tell the difference between hurtful intentions and helpful. They're so touch-starved from all the neglect and abuse if you beat them they'll enjoy it because they're getting attention."

Ben tried to wrap his head around that, if it made sense in his brain. _Ohh... oh god._ "I didn't know..." He watched as Harry whined suddenly, his eyes growing hollow as Uma realized it and carded her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch, seeming so vulnerable, so helpless in the moment. Uma's eyes snapped up to Ben's as she moved her hand to slap Harry hard. He made no move to stop her, welcoming the act of violence.

"The ones you brought over, they aren't broken like us Ben, we're broken beyond repair. Think about that next time you bring someone over." She smiled a fake smile at the three of them, clasping her hands together like the outburst never happened. "Now, you wanted to see Gil? We're looking for him too. It would be great if we split up. Divide and conquer."

"Wha- oh, yeah," Freddie stammered out, nodding as she, CJ, and the king began to move out.

Harry groaned, lowering his head. "Why do we always lose him?" Uma leaned against him, embracing his warmth. "It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Uma answered. "We're broken, those Auradon people don't care about us. When their toys get rusty, they throw them out for new ones. They don't care what happens to the broken ones." She moved forward along the dark streets, Harry not far behind her.

"God help the outcasts," he murmured.

* * *

Gil flinched as Gaston tested out a whip, one of the many weapons he displayed on his wall. Even though he had shot the Beast, he also had used a bow and arrow for hunting. Now, his most favorited weapon was a crossbow, a deadly hybrid of the two.

But the whip had his name engraved on it.

"You know, it's surprising how much the human body can survive. Especially since you're not all human."

Gil whimpered as he felt Bronze punch him, making no move to stop him. In fact it felt better than the times they completely ignored it.

"Wait," Junior interrupted, "do it again." Bronze followed through, leaving a worse bruise. Gil didn't even flinch, didn't even shed a tear like he usually did. "That's what happened earlier," a sick grin formed it's way upon the eldest sibling's lips, "he's _enjoying_ it. We've broken him."

Gil froze at the words, burying his hands in his face, starting to sob. He's enjoying being abused. He's sick, it's disgusting! What's... what's happening to him?

He didn't understand. He was so confused, and scared, and...

"Gaston!" Came a cry, and it wasn't one that Gil could recognize. It wasn't anyone he knew, not Uma, Harry, or any of the crew.

The youngest Gaston child turned his head, and was met with a pair of gold eyes and matching hair, so bright it seemed like magic flowed around her. She smiled at him gently, before the gold turned dark, swirling dangerously as she glared at Gaston. "Let him go, now! How dare you hurt him like that!"

"You want your child back? _Our_ child, Circe?" He smirked.

Circe snarled. "You're disgusting, give me Gil and I won't hurt your precious twins." The two in question seemed to step back as Circe took a dagger out of her pocket.

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "Threatening me now? How traumatizing."

"Such a big word for your tiny brain," Circe replied, as she hit Junior upside the head, who was currently trying to sneak up on her. She reached down towards Gil, blocking Bronze's attack. The blond boy looked up to her like she was an angel. Circe smiled and helped him up. Gaston grumbled, grabbing a pre-loaded gun and shot it.

Gil shrieked, trying to cover anything vital. _This is it, I'm gonna die,_ he thought.

Time seemed to slow, and suddenly, he saw the bullet about to hit him between Circe's fingers, he was pressed close against her. "I've told you not to mess with me, Gaston. Even Maleficent is afraid of me," she sighed boredly, dropping the little round object. Gil gaped, before Circe whisked him out of the house.

* * *

There was a mug of warm milk in his hand, not spoiled, and a blanket around his shoulders. Circe heated up the fireplace, smiling lightly at him.

He stared at the milk, raising an eyebrow. "This won't turn me into a pig or something, right?"

Circe sat down across from him, smiling. "Of course not, sweetie," Gil flinched at the word, "just relax. Those idiots aren't going to get to you anymore." She reached over and pulled out his ponytail gently, running through his soiled blond hair.

Gil leaned into her touch absentmindedly, taking a sip from the warm mug. "So, you're Circe?"

The lady smiled. "I go by many names. Many people rather know me as Agathe." She gripped his hand comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Gil. I wish I found you sooner, but King Adam banished me to the far side of the Isle, with a barrier around my home. I could only just break it, and- oh... I'm so sorry."

Gil's eyes were glazed as he looked down. "Maman?" He asked quietly.

Circe nodded. "Yes," she hugged him tight, "Gaston still is your father, and I apologize. He um, took me by surprise," she tried to say it in the most friendly way possible, "listen, Gil, I wish I would've gotten to you sooner."

"Wait..." he muttered. "Agathe?" The name stuck out, where had he heard it before? Hold on...

Gil jolted back. "You're the Enchantress."

* * *

 **Hehehe... yup, the Enchantress's real name is Circe. Look it up.** **Cliffhanger. Haha!**

 **~Evil**


	4. Chapter 4

**You have everything exciting and now you're like 'what I do now?'**

 **Warning: vi-o-lence! Blood. Darkness. Middle child syndrome. And one Gaston down...**

* * *

It was three o'clock when the men in yellow came.

Of course, that's what everyone called them. It was like how those dwelling of the jungle could only call it 'red flowers' instead of fire.

When they barged into the Chip Shop, the crew looked up. Everyone suddenly tensed, as their bags were ready to go but they weren't sure if the plans had been cancelled. Uma had already told them that she had been invited too, so they were consent that everyone was going.

But where was Uma?

"We're not going without Uma, Harry, and Gil," Bonny said immediately.

"If they aren't here in an hour, we'll have to leave without them," Lumiere informed slowly.

"We'll find them," Jonas assured, holding his stomach and breathing gently. Desiree gave him a look, gripping his hand.

" _You're_ gonna stay here, while we're gonna look for them." Jonas opened his mouth to protest, but closed it immediately when pain shot through his chest. Desiree gave a satisfied smirk as they headed out in search of their captain, first mate, and second mate.

* * *

Harry's hand shook as the two began to knock on Gaston's door. He was ready to kill, already seeing red when Junior opened the door.

He only gave a smirk. "Gil isn't here, if you'd like to know that."

In seconds he was screaming as Harry dug his hook into the male. Well, okay, not _screaming,_ but Harry was imagining it until he finally hit something that made Junior scream. It sounded like music to his ears. No other sound could be more beautiful, except maybe Bronze and Gaston's screams. If only he had a recorder.

The pirate's hook ripped out of Junior's arm, smiling as the older whimpered in pain. "I love the sound of your screams, if it were up to me, I would make sure I'm listening to them until the point I enjoy the silence when your heart stops beating," He twirled his hook around his hand, "or better yet, rip it out entirely and watch it stop beating in my bare hands before feeding it to the sharks."

"Harry, enough," Uma snapped, pulling him away from the obviously shaken teen. No matter how appealing what Harry said was, she needed to get to Gaston, and killing his firstborn was not the way to do it.

Gaston, who in the moment was drunk, approached the two, squinting at them. Harry and Uma reminded themselves that somehow on the Isle he still kept those sickening vain looks. It was disgusting.

Uma's sword was at the man's throat in an instant. "If you don't tell me where the hell Gil is I'm going to kill off your sons slowly and painfully, force you to watch, then kill you off as well," she hissed.

Harry was currently staring at the blood on his hook, seemingly thinking of other ways he could injure Junior severely without killing him. He sniffed the hook for a moment, then gave a disgusted face. "I thought your blood would be the best thing in the world, but it's just as repulsive as you are," he cackled darkly, "your heart may be just as rotten, but trust me, it will be _so much fun_ to claw it out of your chest. Maybe I'll make a pretty little hole in your lungs too."

Uma payed no attention to the death threats Harry was giving, instead keeping her focus completely on Gaston. The man smirked dangerously. "Tell me where Gil is or I will kill you."

Gaston stared at her. "Why would I tell you?"

The sea witch gritted her teeth, throwing her gaze over to Harry, who nodded.

A scream errupted in the household, the most beautiful sound Uma and Harry had ever heard. Junior made no sound as Harry's sword ran through his chest, the satisfying sound of metal through flesh.

"You wanna tell me where he is?" Harry whispered to the nearly dead boy.

"The Enchantress's..." Junior whispered. His eyes suddenly averted to the staircase, before another voice spoke out.

"Dad?" Bronze asked quietly. He was on the steps, looking in horror as his twin brother was almost dead, motionless and staring at the him.

Gaston was furious, but Harry and Uma were out the door before anyone could move.

Junior looked at Bronze. "Run," he mouthed, before he was still.

Bronze's eyes met his father's slowly. Gaston slowly breathed, picking up his eldest born carefully. "It should've been you," He muttered.

The teen nodded quickly. Now that Junior was dead... he... he... Bronze quickly left, narrowly missing as Gaston tried to grab him.

* * *

 _Bronze was sitting on the step next to Junior and his half-brother Gil. The three were laughing as the six-year-old was pretending to fight air to impress his older brothers._

 _The second born of Gaston was watching them both, and Bronze turned to him questionly. There were tears in his eyes that the eldest was trying to to hold back. "Bro?" Bronze asked carefully._

 _"I swear, I'm going to protect you two until my dying breath," Junior said slowly._

 _Bronze gave a innocent smile. "And I'll protect you two!" He replied happily._

* * *

 _"GIL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gaston roared drunkenly. Gil was currently with Bronze, who hid his brother away from their father. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF..." Bronze covered Gil's ears at the curse word._

 _Junior tried to ward away their father, but it was no use as the door flew open. Gaston saw Bronze trying to protect his brother. Gaston smiled, as the eight-year-old placed himself in front of his brother. The man grabbed Bronze easily, pushing Junior away as well and leaving Gil to suffer in the darkness._

* * *

 _"Gil is worthless, understand?" Gaston growled to his two elder sons. They nodded. "He's a runt and only wants attention."_

 _Bronze looked at Junior, then to the whip Gaston held in his hand. It never touched Junior, not once. Him, on the other hand..._

 _"Gaston III listen!" Gaston shouted, as the whip came down on Bronze's back. He shrieked in agony. Junior looked at his brother, and for the first time, snickered._ _Bronze stared as Junior began to tease him. He curled his fists. Stupid Junior. Stupid Gil. Junior gets all the attention and is favorited. Gil gets a loving mother even if he doesn't know it yet and powers if he ever makes it off this Isle. What does he get?_

 _Bronze watched as Junior started harassing Gil, breaking the promise he had made when they were younger._

 _Worthless._

 _Nothing._

 _Middle child._

 _ **Kill them.**_

 _The voice was loud in his head._

 _ **Kill them both.**_

* * *

 **What am I doing? Giving them redemption? Typical me. Typical typical me...**

 **Rest in Pieces Junior. You (might) won't be missed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh. To many things happened.** **Finally back!**

* * *

Gil tried to move away from the Enchantress (his mother?!) and, surprisingly, she stayed, not even moving a muscle. There was only compassion in her eyes, nothing that said she would harm him.

He didn't trust her for a second.

Harry and Uma were soft with him, yes, but they had limits to how much affection they could show without pushing past comfort and how they could show it. This lady is basically one of those Auradon royals! How could he trust her?

 _'Worthless!'_ A voice shrieked in his head, as he clapped his hands over his ears and tried to block it out. He hated that voice, that stupid voice that always told him he wasn't good enough.

"Gil, it's alright, I won't hurt you," Circe tried, but her words fell on deaf ears. Gil scooted back, blinking and trying to rid the fear in his eyes.

 _'She's going to harm you like Gaston!'_

 _'Run!'_

 _'Get out of here!'_

Gil's eyes flickered to the door, moving closely to it.

Circe didn't try to stop him.

 _'She's baiting you!'_

"Gil! Gil are you here?!" Gil whipped his head to hear the familiar voice, as the door slammed opened, and Harry and Uma opened it, sighing with relief as they grabbed him in a hug. Gil hugged back in relief.

Wait.

There was a weird smell coming from Harry.

Blood.

Gil flinched and moved back staring at the red coat that was splattered with crimson. "Harry..."

Said teen gave an insane smile. "We got rid of Junior for you. Bronze is still out there, though, sadly."

The blond shook suddenly. "Y-you _killed_ him?" He whispered out gently, tears building up in his brown eyes. "B-but he was my _brother._ "

Harry blinked. "Stop giving us mixed signals, love."

Gil clenched his fists. "I don't even know anymore. My brothers... they used to love me. Like CJ and Harriet. But one day... they just stopped. I don't know why but I thought it was because of my dad or something." The blond boy covered his face as he started to cry. "I just want this to stop, make it stop."

Uma pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry Gil. I didn't realize-god-I acted on pure instinct. They were hurting my family, they were hurting _you_ , and I just couldn't let that happen. I'm so sorry." Gil sagged in her embrace.

 _Liars. They just wanted to spill blood._ _Just psychos._

 _You could change that. Teach them a lesson._

Gil shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away.

 _No no, you can't push me away... I'm always going to be right here..._

What?

 _Teach them a lesson!_

Gil gritted his teeth. _No. You're just a voice in my head. You can't tell me what to do._

 _Oh, am I?_

 _Yes._

 ** _Just keep telling yourself that. But in the end, you'll see. I'm not just a voice in your head Gil._**

* * *

Bronze didn't know how long he had been running, but when he stopped, he was at the docks.

 _Junior is dead._

 _"It should've been you."_

He pressed his hands against his head, trying to block out that nagging voice that always got to him, wanting him to hurt Gil.

 _Kill or be killed._

"No... I can't kill anyone," Bronze whispered to himself.

"Well, if it isn't the guy who nearly killed Gil?" A voice whispered behind him. Bronze shivered at Jonas's voice. "Sad, I would've thought the captain would find you, but she'll be pleased you're gone."

He whirled to face Jonas and Desiree, both expressionless faces. A sword was pressed to his neck. _Oh god, not again,_ Bronze internally groaned.

Desiree gave a lopsided grin, tossing her blond hair back as she glared into Bronze's soul. "Well well, I see that you're a little too close to the shop for our _comfort._ " Bronze felt a sting at his neck as he realized that the sword was drawing blood.

 _Absolutely great._

* * *

 **Don't worry, this will be the shortest chapters will ever be. I try to keep them over a thousand words but... *sigh* dang it Writer's Block loves to keep people in their clutches. Bronze might die, depending on how much I care for him.**

 **I know I was not updating anything, but I'm back!**


End file.
